


bloodlines

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bloodplay, F/M, Poetry, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike/Dru foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> For the Three Sentence Ficathon at http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html

He writes poetry in blood across her stomach, then licks it up before she can read it.

"Mm," she pouts, "My beautiful boy shouldn't keep lovely-dark secrets from me."

He smirks, lips still red: "Don't worry, love, it's nothing you don't already know."


End file.
